bladeofeternityfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
In Blade of Eternity, you can further develop your character and choose a class. You start out as a Pilgrim, and then at level 10, you pick your Path and become a Fighter. At level 40, you can choose between two classes; Rouge and Warrior. At level 125, you can specialize further into the classes of; Assassin, Hunter, Destroyer and Knight. You can only choose one class, and can not re-choose a class once you have already picked one, so make sure that the path you pick is suited to your play style. You must have picked a path first before you can pick a class. Each class has their own unique set of skills that can be learned. 'Class Hierachy' 1st Class 'Rogue' A Rogue is trained in the art of quick strike combat. They prefer to strike quickly and strongly while they evade those who are slow. A Rouge will use both Long Ranged Weapons and Short Ranged Weapons. They equip themselves with Light Armor so that they may be quick in battle. Syr Rogue: Night Rider Andvari Rogue: Scout Goen Rogue: Ranger Stat Multiplier Changes *+5% Agility Restrictions *Can only use Light Armor *Can only use Short Ranged and Long Ranged weapons 'Warrior' A Warriors' pride is in head-to-head combat where the victor is the last one standing. They prefer strength and defense over agility. Warriors may weild a Sword or a Blunt weapon. In order to survive in battle, they equip themselves with heavy armor. Syr Warrior: Ghost Warrior Andvari Warrior: Legionnaire Goen Warrior: Palus Knight Stat Multiplier Changes *+2.5% Defense, +2.5% Strength Restrictions *Can only use Heavy Armor *Can only use Sword or Blunt weapons 2nd Class 'Assassin' An Assassin is trained in the art of deadly combat. This agile class specializes in precision attacks that aren't the most powerful attack, but will leave its opponent fatally wounded. Short Ranged Weapons and Light Armor are the equipment of choice for an Assassin. Defense is sacrificed for all-out agile class. Syr Assassin: Shadow Hunter Andvari Assassin: Wind Walker Goen Assassin: Adventurer Stat Multiplier Changes *+7.5% Agility *-5% Defense Restrictions *Can only use Light Armor *Can only use Short Ranged weapons 'Hunter' While all other classes attack each other at close range, the Hunter attacks solely with Long Ranged Weapons which can critically wound an opponent. A Hunter will make up for their lack of Defense and Health with a strong, accurate attack which strikes fear into the their enemies heart. Syr Hunter: Deadeye Andvari Hunter: Moon Rider Goen Hunter: Pheonix Ranger Stat Multiplier Changes *+7.5% Strength *-5% Defense *-10% Health Restrictions *Can only use Light Armor *Can only use Long Ranged weapons 'Destroyer' A Destroyer is the most feared on battle due to their terrfic strength. They are not the most agile class, but they strike the hardest out of any melee class. Destroyer's prefer Blunt Weapons and Heavy Armor to maximize their dominiance of the battlefield. Syr Destroyer: Dark Titan Andvari Destroyer: Sword Sentinel Goen Destroyer: Duelist Stat Multiplier Changes *+7.5% Strength *-5% Agility Restrictions *Can only use Heavy Armor *Can only use Blunt weapons 'Knight' A Knight is the first to charge into battle, calling upon the blessing of the elders to uphold justice. Knight's are masters of defensive attacks as they are equipped with Heavy Armor and Swords. By sacrificing their attack strength, they are able to train themselves to obtain greater Defence and Health. Syr Knight: Phantom Knight Andvari Knight: Templar Goen Knight: Judicator Stat Multiplier Changes *+5% Defense *+10% Health *-7.5% Strength Restrictions *Can only use Heavy Armor *Can only use Sword weapons